Jetstream (Project Horizons)
'''Jetstream '''was a member of the Macintosh's Marauders. A high flying pegasus who acted as one of the two aerial fighters in the team, she had a lengthy crush on Stonewing. History Pre-War Jetstream met Stonewing in a flight camp and developed a crush on him. However, Stonewing fell in love with Rainbow Dash and remained oblivious to Jetstream's feelings for many years. She soon joined a special ops team called the Macintosh's Marauders, to see if earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi could work together as an effective fighting force. During the War During their battles against the zebras, the Marauders all were going through their own emotional trials and tribulations. Jetstream continued her crush on Stonewing, while Vanity developed feelings for her. During a battle, Stonewing defended Jetstream from an army of zebras. One stabbed Stonewing in the throat with their bayonet, damaging his vocal chords and making him a mute. Stonewing survived and defended his friend until extracted by the other Marauders. The battle took place during the reconstruction of Hoofington Memorial Hospital, and Stonewing was given a bronze statue as thanks. Jetstream eventually built up the courage to confess to Stonewing minutes before a bomb was set off in Prance. Stonewing listened to her but gently rejected her, still loyal to Rainbow Dash. Jetstream was only grateful for the bomb. Stonewing's Fall Devastated by Stonewing's "death", Jetstream became depressed. Vanity took pity on her, Jetstream asking him to ease her pain and remove the memories of her love for Stonewing, so she would only view him as a lost soldier. Vanity reluctantly agreed, keeping her extracted memories out of regret, but never told Jetstream of his own feelings towards her. While Jetstream forgot, her own memories would come back to haunt her in the coming months. Battle of Shattered Hoof Ridge and Big Mac's Death When she learned about Big Mac's death, Jetstream suffered a mental breakdown. Jetstream was given the position of leadership in the team, but the loss of two of her comrades took its toll on her already fragile mind. During a particularly nasty battle, Jetstream finally snapped and told soldiers to remain in the conflict to find Big Macintosh and Stonewing, believing they were still alive. Vanity tried to piece together he mind but the damage was done, and the memories she had lost of Stonewing only made it worse. Without any option, Jetstream was sectioned into the Happyhorn Gardens institute by Vanity and Echo. The Last Day Four days prior to the end of all things, Jetstream was visited in Happyhorn by Garnet, the O.I.A.'s mediator with the Ministry of Peace. Garnet was a member of Cognitum's inner circle and new world order. Jetstream herself was in a terrible state, with her mane prematurely greying. Knowing Jetstream's delusions and fast flying capabilities, Garnet told Jetstream that Big Macintosh and Stonewing were being held prisoner in the zebra capital Roam, showing her bogus photographs and telling her the Shadowbolts and army did not want to risk saving two ponies. Jetstream was blindly convinced immediately, as Garnet preyed on her madness. Giving Jetstream supplies and a special talisman, actually a megaspell-empowered bomb, Garnet told Jetstream to fly to Roam and hide there for four days until the talisman was ready to activate. She lied that the talisman was a massive teleportation megaspell that would safely transport all the prisoners within ten miles to Equestria. Using a smokescreen as a cover, Jetstream took into the sky and flew to Roam. Four days later, Roam was destroyed by a megaspell, and the zebras retaliated by destroying Equestria with balefire bombs. Jetstream likely died during the destruction of Roam. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Pre-War Characters Category:Macintosh's Marauders (Project Horizons) Category:Pegasus ponies